bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Naga
Naga is considered the primary antagonist in the series (originally the season 1's): He's the creator-and-leader of The Doom Beings, and the archenemy of the Battle Brawlers. Information Description He is a skeletal, evil, split-nosed, dragon Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his twin-sister Wavern were not aligned with any of the six regions of Vestroia, they were known as The White Ones. He has no attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to Darkus Bakugan. He altered Dr.Michael and Alice Gehabich and created Masquerade and Hal-G, and leads them in his quest to take both the Silent Core and the Infinity Core, and gain the power to take over the entire universe. He is the most power-hungry Bakugan (to be nearly matched by Helios in the second season). Also, he is the only main villian to be a Bakugan without a brawler, even though Hal-G is technically his brawler. Anime Naga and Wavern were born during the Great Revolution, as they became trapped in the empty space between dimensions. When Drago was able to get across from his Pyrus Space, he could meet them both, but Naga was angry about being born powerless. After Doctor Michael went to Vestroia by accident, they met each other for first time. Michael explained to him about the Dimensional Transporter, unaware about his true motives. At last, Naga expelled Michael to Earth again and used a Dimensional Transporter Card to go to Vestroia's center, where the Cores were located. After transporting himself to the center, Naga attempted to capture the powers of the Silent Core and Infinity Core, sources of negative and positive energy respectively of Vestroia, by going to them directly and absorbing them to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. He failed, however, and was unable to control the power of the Silent Core, only being able to absorb the Silent Core after it trapped him inside; a catastrophic energy surge was caused due to the huge amount of negative energy that was released and the Infinity Core to became bonded to his twin sister, Wavern, who was sucked into a portal to the human world. This disaster caused the negative energy to spill all over Vestroia and over Planet Earth, including the Bakugan on Earth as well as creating Hal-G (from Alice's grandfather Dr. Michael) and Masquerade (from Alice) from two unfortunate people, who were exposed to too much negative energy when Naga absorbed the Silent Core. He used them both to hunt for the Infinity Core from Wavern. Naga also created the Doom Cards for Masquerade, to send all fallen Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. In the other seasons, many characters mentioned Naga even if he is not seen. It's possible that before or after his supposed death, Naga knew about Vestroia's link to other planets, and corrupted the other villains from the other seasons (by feeding their hatred against thier makind), in order to take all of the fragments of the Perfect Core, so he could be resurrected in the future. In other words, Naga may had been the one responsible for manipulating all these events, making him the series' villain. Game Naga has been released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes, except Ventus, and it has also been released as one of "The White Ones" as White Naga. It is often confused to be a type of Dragonoid and has caused many debates over if it is classified as one or not. It is quite easy to tell that it is Naga by it's automatically opening jagged horn and it's split nose. There is also a Gate Card with himself and an Ability Card called "Naga Rundown". Trivia *Wavern is Naga's twin sister but they don't really look alike. *During the first season, Naga was played by Andrew Pifko in the first episode, later voiced by Ron Pardo in few others, and finally voiced by John Stocker as the chosen actor to play the character. *In toy form, Naga has a horn on his head, (similar to Delta Dragonoid), but in Bakugan form, it's on his back. *Wavern has 550 Gs so its possible Naga had the same since their twins. *As Silent Naga he's a Darkus Bakugan, possibly by the Silent Core's power. Gallery Anime File:Naga_Original.jpg|Naga in Bakugan Form File:Naga_Silent_Core.jpg|Naga trapped in the Silent Core BKN_NagaHQ_1.png|Naga in Bakugan Battle Brawlers Screen shot 2011-02-21 at 2.09.09 PM.png|Naga rising from Vestroia to Earth. Game File:Naga ball.jpg|Haos Naga File:Subterra_Haos_Naga.jpg|Subterra/Haos Naga File:Bakugan_CE2LG.jpg|White Naga from the Bakugan DS Special Edition Video Game File:BA312_GA_naga_21d.jpg|Naga's Gate Card Subterra Naga.jpg|Subterra Naga